Enjoying Insanity
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: St. John shows Wanda that being "insane" can definitely have a good side.


**Disclaimer: Something's come up, and my disclaimer saying that I don't own the X-men went up in smoke. Literally.**

**Check out my profile, and that will be explained.**

**A/N: I love Jonda. Love them. They are freakin' amazing. So this is my first ever Jonda fic, and it's only a little one-shot, but that's okay right?**

Enjoying Insanity

Wanda Maximoff was legally, certifiably insane. True, she had been "released" from the asylum, but she was still classified as "extremely unstable," and "volatile."

The Brotherhood was afraid of her, even her twin brother, who genuinely cared about her. The X-Men respected her. Kitty and Rogue were her friends, but even they knew "when to keep their distance." Her father's Acolytes knew she was crazy and tried not to make her mad. Well, most of them at least…

"Ello there, Sheila!"

Pyro. St. John Allerdyce. The strawberry-blond Australian who had an obsession with fire. He didn't seem to be afraid of her.

She turned to face him, her own face carefully blank.

"What do you want, Firebug?"

He grinned. "Wey-al, Oi saw ya standin' all boy yaself over 'ere, an' was wonderin' whoy that was. A pretty Sheila loike yaself shouldn't be alone."

She laughed bitterly. "Haven't you heard? They're all scared of me."

He cocked his head. "Whoy is that, Sheila?"

"'Cuz I'm crazy. Stop calling me Sheila. M name's Wanda."

"Oi know yer name. An' wot exactly is wrong with crazy?"

Abruptly, she changed the subject. "Why are _you_ alone? Handsome fella like yourself?" _Did I just say that? Really?_

His aqua-blue eyes lit up. "Whoy thank ya, Sheila. Lemme tell ya a little secret." He leaned in and unconsciously, Wanda did too.

"Oi'm crazy too," he whispered gleefully. He drew back and gave her a boyish grin. She was puzzled.

"But you seem sane to me."

His grin grew wider. "Well, wouldn't two crazies seem sane to each other?"

She didn't look convinced. "I guess."

John sobered suddenly. "Y' not really insane ya know, not entirely. Neither am Oi. We have our moments, yeah. Me and moy foire, you an' your rage. Fits of insanity. The rest of tha toime, completely sane."

She stared at him. "I wish everybody else thought the way you do. I wish I could be normal!"

His eyes (whoa, they were blue now,) widened. "Normal! Whoy on Earth would ya wan' ta be _normal_? Normal people can't do _this_!" suddenly, he was half-way across the yard, turning cart-wheels and yelling at the top of his lungs.

Wanda was laughing in disbelief until Magneto stuck his head out of the house they were living in temporarily. He opened his mouth, but Wanda pointed at John, who was skipping around the yard creating fire-birds and butterflies with his lighter. Magneto sighed and pulled his head in.

Pyro ran up to Wanda and grinned happily. "See? _Normal _people wouldn't 'ave gotten away with that!"

She giggled. "No, I guess not."

"Enjoy your insanity, luv. It's a blessin' in disguise. So go on, do somethin' 'insane'!"

Wanda toyed with a hex between her hands. "Something insane… hmmm," she thought for a minute.

Then, throwing the hex into the air where it dissolved into nothingness, she reached out, gripped St. John's face in her hands and kissed him, drawing back quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"That was insane, luv?"

She laughed and touched his nose. "You're so adorable, Johnny."

He blinked. "Oi am?"

"Yeah 'specially those eyes."

This time he kissed her, sliding an arm around her waist and cupping her face with his free hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily.

He pulled away for just a moment. "Are ya sure, luv?"

She kissed his nose lightly. "I'm sure."

Magneto stuck his head out of the window again, calling for Pyro. The words stuck in his throat when he saw his daughter.

"Wanda! Pyro, you lunatic, get your hands off of my daughter!"

Wanda's hands started glowing blue, and she lifted one from John's soft orange hair to point the hex at her father. John flipped open a lighter and formed a fireball, which quickly turned into a flaming arrow aimed at Magneto.

The two never pulled away from each other, they never opened their eyes.

Magneto retreated nervously before the "insane" couple's insistence on being left alone.

St. John broke the kiss.

"So, Sheila, 'ow's it feel ta be insane and lovin' it?"

She smirked at him. "Who's insane? I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

She tangled her fingers in his hair and he chuckled as he willingly let her kiss him again.

The Brotherhood looked up in alarm as the sky above Magneto's base lit up in blue fire. Rogue standing on the porch looking for Wanda, crowed in triumph.

"Ha! Things are heatin' up at th' Acolyte base, sugah! Ya _owe_ me now!"

"Well, befo' dat, whattaya say we go over an' join dem, cherie?" a smooth Cajun voice invited from somewhere behind her. His hand grasped hers and she allowed him to lead her away, saying, "Ya aren't getting' out o' it, ya know! Ah expect chocolate. Lots an' lotsa chocolate." His chuckle was lost in her hair as he pulled her to his waiting motorcycle, leaving the Brotherhood wondering what the heck was going on.

* * *

**A/N: 'Ello, mates! Guess what? Oi got m' powers yestaday! Now, Indy can' injure m' at will! Oi'll be able ta defend moyself!**

**_Yeah, yeah, enjoy it while it lasts, Ashy. Y'r powers are on a high since dey're bran' new. De shock t' y'r body wears off, an' Indy'll 'ave y' righ' where she always 'as._**

**_*_sticks out tongue maturely***

**Oh, catch a gator, Indy! Lemme 'ave moy fun!**

**_Whateve'._**

**See ya in tha archives, mates! Indy, no sneakin'! Not fair, Indy, Indy!**


End file.
